


Chad Meets the Shadow Hands

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: @Noelfrost, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other, Shadow Hands - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Noelfrost) Chad thought he was free of Wilby ever since the betrayal. Well, he was wrong and Wilby caught up with him to reward him for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chad Meets the Shadow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Noelfrost of Tumblr - http://noelfrost.tumblr.com/

Chad slid his hand along a railing as he walked through the room, staring at the various books on the shelves as he made his way towards the staircase. The Sram grumbled some to himself, shutting the curtains on the windows as he walked by them and placed his knives down on a table, somewhat frustrated with his lack of anything to do. Still, he admitted as he took a step up onto the stairs, it was better to rest up for the next task than to find oneself too weak to complete it. A light sound reached his ears just as he made it upstairs, and as he turned around to face whatever was behind him, he found himself blinded, and soon after, knocked out.

“Good evening, Chad.” A familiar voice said after some time, the Sram returning to full consciousness and sitting up some. “Hrm, W-Wilby?” Chad asked, attempting to see through his blindfold and pull his arms around, only to struggle against some sort of cloth bind. “Yes, Chad, of course it’s me!” the being replied, with the Sram starting to notice that some of his clothing was missing. “What’s this all about?” he angrily questioned, sitting up some before getting pushed back onto the bed. “Oh, nothing major, I don’t intend on harming you, if that’s what you’re working about.” The voice said back, something that felt like a hand sliding down Chad’s apparently chest.

“Just think of it as…a sort of reward, for the work with that Voyager a little while ago.” Wilby continued in a mischievous tone as the Sram felt a presence surrounding him. “So just sit back and enjoy yourself, hm?” the voice finished, having moved close to the man’s ear, chuckling some as it backed away. As Wilby’s voice faded, Chad felt his blindfold get lifted up some, and the sight he was greeted with was one of what he could only describe as shadow hands, and glimpses of his own naked body. He struggled again lightly as bunches of the pure black hands surrounded him and pulled him forward and up off the bed, with one set wrapped around his own hands to keep him upright.

The shadowy appendages soon worked their way around the Sram’s body, feeling and grabbing at every bit of skin they could reach, scratching him lightly as various hands traveled downward. “I…I’m going to kill you f-for this!” Chad threatened as he felt the sharp fingers sliding around his lower half, before being silenced by one hand shoving his blindfold into his mouth. Still, the man continued attempting to speak, his words muffled by the gag and eventually ceased as a hand grabbed firmly on his ballsack. His eyes went wide as he felt the grasp tighten, and his chest began to pump as a pair of hands started to work his stiffening cock. He struggled some as shiver after shiver traveled through his body, the various spots in which he was being held only getting firmer with each motion he made.

Despite his best attempts, it didn’t take long for Chad to get hard, the demonic hand jerking him rapidly as he writhed in its grasp. Again he heard a sort of laugh as a finger ran circles around the head of his length, his eyes soon shutting harshly as precum began to leak from his cock. The Sram weakly mumbled a threat into the cloth in his mouth again, groaning heavily as he felt his blue pubic hairs getting lightly tugged on. The hands continued to get rougher as time went on, the one wrapped around his manhood going almost too fast to enjoy, with the others slapped and clawed at various parts of the Sram’s bare body, the light chuckling present the entire time. Though he was holding back as best he could, Chad bit down on his gag as he felt that, with a firm grab of his cock and balls, he was about to start cumming.

A loud groan escaped the bound Sram as he felt the hands, minus the ones keeping him up, leave his body briefly, his upper lip trembling some at his denied orgasm. “Ah, it seems they still want to play. Just hang in there a little longer, my friend.” Wilby’s voice spoke in a devilish tone, vanishing again before the disoriented Chad could form a response. It was a few minutes before the rest of the hands returned the man’s body, his heart still racing as they continued to explore him. Chad prepped himself some as he felt them start to return to his lower half, but soon opened his eyes as he felt a finger on his face. The appendage wrapped itself in the cloth and, with help from another hand untying it from the backside of his head, pulled his gag out, but before he could speak, the same hand shoved itself into his mouth.

Some of the other shadowy hands pushed the Sram forward some, bending him over as another resumed work on his length. Though he fought against the one in his mouth, even attempting to bite it despite his teeth just going through it, Chad couldn’t do much, grunting as he felt some fingers on both of his asscheeks. His groans got louder as he felt the blindfold wrap around his length to prevent him from cumming, and just as he harshly shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the various sensations, a cold feeling brushed along his bottom, and as he turned to see what was going on, his eyes shot open in response to a finger sliding into his ass.

Chad groaned loudly against the fingers in his mouth, feeling the hands get rougher and faster in their motions, his shoulders being pressed back on the finger at his asshole, his cock almost painfully pulsating from the need to climax. Sweat dropped down his forehead as he grunted repeatedly, his ballsack being tugged on and another finger pushing into his ass. A line of drool slid out of the corner of his mouth as the hand slowly inched away from him and down to his length, switching places with the one that was working him. The Sram’s face contorted some as he resisted the precum coated fingers as best he could, his body twitching some as he felt the cloth being slid off his length, and with another, rough push against the hand at his backside, and groping of his privates, Chad finally managed to cum.

The man released volumes of his seed rapidly, the hand positioning his cock so it made most of the mess everywhere from his own stomach, to his face. The shadow appendage at his mouth forced it open as his climax intensified, with the Sram writhing and struggling against the immoveable binds around him. Just as it started to pass, he was forced back and fingered lightly again, prompting a second orgasm, which only lasted briefly. Most of the hands had dissipated by now, with just a few remaining, including the one up his ass, one wrapped around his cock, the two holding his hands upwards, and two on his feet to keep him in place. The exhausted Sram breathed heavily, his body drenched in sweat and cum, but before he could relax for too long, the devilish appendages forced him through another, quick climax, before tossing him back onto the bed and disappearing.

“Wi…Wilby…” Chad grumbled out angrily, swallowing hard as he pushed himself upwards and onto his feet. “I-I’ll ge…Get you…” he continued, weakly stumbling around the room, before find himself stopped by one of the darkened hands. “Ah, I see you’ve…thoroughly enjoyed your reward.” The voice said as the Sram was moved back onto the bed. “I’m…Going to k-kill you!” the exhausted Chad called out, feeling himself pressed firmly against the mattress. “Heh, sure you are.” Wilby replied, another hand appearing to keep the man on the bed. “For now, though, I think you should just lay back and be happy about what just happened.” He mumbled mischievously into Chad’s ear. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll remember it in the morning.” Wilby said, a hand feeling up the Sram’s privates again. “Now, pleasant dreams, Chad.” He finished, vanishing along with the appendages as Chad reluctantly drifted off to sleep, waking up the next morning with most of his clothes on and little to no memory of the night before.


End file.
